


Jung Yunho's Ideal

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinLand/One Shot Collection [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Yunho memiliki beberapa kriteria pasangan hidup yang sudah ia canangkan. <br/>Mau tahu siapakah orang yang bisa memenuhi seluruh kriteria seorang leader Dong Bang Shin Ki tersebut? <br/>Let's check this out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jung Yunho's Ideal

 

.

.

.

**Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Jung Yunho's Ideal"**

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : T

**Length**  : Oneshot

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : Fluff ff! Lovey-dovey HoMin DormLife! TYPO's.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

".. _hyung_.."

Kesadaran mulai merambat pelan pada diri Yunho mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dengan lembut itu. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ia mulai meregangkan badannya, dan mendengar kikikan kecil dari arah sampingnya.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, dan menemukan sepasang bambi eyes menatapnya dalam dan lembut, serta penuh cinta.

"Pagi,  _hyung_.."

Kantuk yang ia rasakan langsung menguap begitu saja, dan senyumnya langsung merekah tampan. Tanpa ragu ia meraih tubuh di hadapannya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sa—"

Mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada dari namja yang lebih muda itu.

"—rang—"

Memberikan kecupan sayang pada hidung bangir maknaenya itu.

"—hae."

Dan terakhir, memberikan ciuman penuh cinta pada sepasang bibir sintal menggoda itu.

" _Saranghae_ , Changdola~"

Dan Yunho tak bisa merasakan paginya lebih sempurna lagi saat ia melihat wajah manis di hadapannya itu mulai memerah.

"Y-yah! Hentikan melakukan itu setiap pagi!" seru namja yang di panggil Changdola itu sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat sang  _hyung_.

Namun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Yunho sudah bersiap sedia dan tak sedikitpun goyah meskipun Changdolanya itu menggeliat-geliat berontak dalam pelukannya.

"Habis, salahmu sendiri kan, karena setiap pagi membangunkanku dan menyuguhkan bambi eyes beserta wajah manismu itu~" ucap Yunho sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke surai lembut Changmin.

Senyum Yunho tak bisa merekah lebih tampan lagi melihat telinga Changdolanya itu kini juga ikut memerah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, meskipun mereka sudah lama hidup bersama, terkadang Yunho masih saja dibuat kagum dengan segala tingkah unik maknaenya itu. Seperti betapa terkadang maknaenya itu bisa bersikap begitu pemalu, padahal namja manisnya itu terkenal dengan sebutan evil maknae.

Evil maknae yang pemalu?

Hohoho, hanya ia saja yang boleh tahu sisi pemalu dari evil maknae yang terkenal di seluruh belahan dunia itu.

".. _hyung_.. lepaass~ .." rengek namja yang ada di dalam pelukannya itu. Dan demi mendengar suara yang begitu memelas itu, Yunho mau tak mau akhirnya melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Namja yang sudah terlepas dari jerat sepasang lengan kekar Yunho itu langsung berlari cepat keluar dari kamar.

Baru beberapa detik namja itu menghilang dari pandangan Yunho, namja manis itu kembali menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan sepasang bambi eyes itu menatapnya dengan begitu malu-malu.  _So cute~_

"Cepat cuci muka dan gosok gigi, lalu ke dapur untuk sarapan!" pesan namja itu yang kemudian langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Yunho yang tadinya terdiam mematung itu meraih boneka bambi di samping bantalnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aigoooo~ Changdola neomu kyeoptaa~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan wajah yang sudah segar dan fresh, Yunho berjalan santai memasuki ruang makan merangkap dapur di dorm mereka. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan itu di tempat yang biasanya, dan tak perlu menunggu lama, maknaenya itu langsung menghampirinya dengan membawakan segelas  _vanilla_   _latte_  untuknya.

"Karena aku cukup terburu-buru, aku hanya bisa membuat  _pancake_  saja. Tak apa kan,  _hyung_?"

Yunho tersenyum dalam diam sambil meraih gelas berisikan  _vanilla_   _latte_  kesukaannya itu. Menyesapnya pelan dan penuh khidmat sebelum menjwab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Tak apa Changdola. Selama masakan itu buatan Shim Changmin, apapun itu, akan kumakan sampai habis."

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Jangan menggombal pagi-pagi begini,  _hyung_." tukas Changmin dengan nada bosan. Meski tak ayal, terlihat sedikit semburat merah di wajah manisnya itu.

"Ini  _pancake_ -nya." ucap Changmin sambil membawa satu piring dengan tumpukan pancake yang menggunung tinggi.

Tanpa perlu berbicara, namja yang lebih muda dua tahun itu mengambilkan lima tumpuk pancake dan meletakkannya di piring Yunho. Lengkap dengan topping strawberrynya.

Merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya, Yunho memperhatikan dalam diam saat Changmin mengambil porsi  _pancake_  untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nah,  _jallmokkae seumnida_ ~" ucap sang leader sambil mengangkat pisau dan garpunya. Ia memotong pancake itu dan langsung memakannya dalam suapan besar.

"mm.. nyemm.. ehnyak~ " Yunho berucap tak jelas sembari mengunyah sarapannya. Membuat Changmin tanpa sadar melepaskan senyuman gelinya melihat tingkah leader manly Dong Bang Shin Ki itu berubah menjelma jadi bocah lima tahun yang benar-benar senang dengan makanannya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Yunho yangmelihat senyum yang tiba-tiba terbit di wajah Changmin.

" _Aniya_." Changmin menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada sarapan buatannya itu.

Namun baru beberapa suapan, Changmin teringat sesuatu, dan membuatnya meletakkan garpunya begitu saja.

"Nngg..  _hyung_..."

Yunho mendongak dari makanannya dan menatap maknaenya. Changmin seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya agak penasaran karena biasanya maknaenya satu ini adalah tipe yang ceplas-ceplos.

" _Wae_ , Changdola?"

Changmin bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya, da beberapa kali ia melemparkan tatapan ragu-ragu pada hyungnya.

Yunho akhirnya ikut meletakkan garpunya, dan menatap serius pada Changmin.

"Changdola, lihat aku."

Changmin menatap ke arah Yunho, dan perasaannya jadi tak menentu saat melihat ekspresi menenangkan yang di tujukan leadernya itu.

"Katakan Changdola. Ada apa?"

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum ia menunduk menghindari tatapan Yunho.

Namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama dengan Changmin itu menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ia sudah akan berbicara lagi sebelum suara lirih Changmin terdengar.

" _Hyung_... apa kau benar-benar akan pindah ke rumah barumu itu?"

Yunho terdiam.

.

Satu menit...

.

..

Dua menit...

.

..

...

"Chang—"

"—aniya hyung. J-jangan dipikirkan. Aku tahu aku sendiri yang menola—"

"Changdola.."

"—aku sendiri yang menolak ajakanmu untuk tinggal bersama, aku tahu. Karena toh, mau kita berbeda tempat tinggal pun, dalam 24 jam setiap harinya, kita selalu bersama selama lebih dari 20 jam. Jadi jelas tak ada bedanya—"

"..Changmin.."

"—lagipula kalau aku bisa memiliki dorm ini untuk diriku sendiri, kau tak perlu mendengarkan ocehan dan omelanku setiap hari—"

"Shim Changmin!"

Changmin menutup rapat mulutnya mendengar Yunho menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Salah satu pertanda kalau Yunho sedang merasa tak nyaman dengan apa yag ia lakukan—atau katakan, dalam hal ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan tak berani sedikitpun menatap Yunho.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari sang leader Dong Bang Shin Ki itu, dan Yunho meraih tangan Changmin. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Changdola, aku tak marah sedikitpun saat kau menolak ajakanku untuk tinggal bersama di rumah baruku. Aku tahu kau punya beberapa pertimbangan dan ketakutan, dan aku menerimanya." ucapnya menenangkan.

Ia sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang maknae. "Dan sampai kapanpun juga, pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Selalu terbuka sampai kau bisamemutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di rumahku."

Changmin menatap sepasang mata beruang Yunho. Saat melihat kejujuran dan keyakinan di sana, Changmin merasakan beban berat yang beberapa waktu ini menekan hatinya, perlahan mulai terangkat.

Ya, beberapa waktu ini, perasaannya jadi agak buruk karena ia merasa tak enak dengan Yunho. Merasa tak enak karena saat Yunho sudah membeli rumah baru dan mengajaknya untuk keluar dari dorm dan tinggal bersama... ia menolaknya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Changmin menolak ajakan Yunho, karena sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar ingin meng-iyakan ajakan Yunho.

Alasan yang paling utama adalah karena jika mereka berdua keluar dari dorm, tapi tinggal serumah, pasti akan membuat kecurigaan publik akan hubungan khusus di antaramereka berdua jadi semakin meningkat. Di tambah dengan kenyataan bahwa setelah mereka kembali sebagai duo, semakin banyak yang curiga dengan hubungan mereka berdua, hingga Lee Soo Man sendiri memanggil mereka berdua.

.

_'Aku tak masalah dengan kalian berdua menjadin hubungan cinta. Kalian boleh melakukan fanservice untuk menyenangkan cassieopeia, tapi tak boleh lebih dari itu. Kalau sampai hubungan kalian sampai tercium publik, aku akan langsung mengirim salah satu dari kalian ke Wamil saat itu juga.'_

_._

Karena itulah, Changmin menolak ajakan Yunho, dan ia jadi merasa bersalah sendiri karenanya. Untung saja, saat ini Yunho sedikit bisa membuatnya merasa lega.

Yunho ikut tersenyum saat melihat ada senyum yang tersemat manis di wajah Changmin. Meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengajak Changmin tinggal bersama di rumah miliknya sendiri—mengajak kekasihmu untuk tinggal bersama di rumah yang sudah menjadi milikmu sendiri itu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Yunho—tapi ia mengenal Changmin. Benar-benar mengenalnya hingga ia tahu pertimbangan apa saja yang membebani Changmin saat namja itu menolak ajakannya.

Dan ia mengerti itu.

"Yah! Hyung! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding.

Yunho ikut membulatkan kedua matanya, dan keduanya kini langsung menyantap sarapannya dengan terburu-buru.

Yunho melirik ke arah Changmin di sela-sela kunyahan cepatnya.

Dan di saat yang sama, Changmin melirik ke arah Yunho saat ia memotong pancake.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu,dan tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir mereka berdua. Tawa kecil yang bebas dan sarat akan rasa saling mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin berjalan santai memasuki gedung SM. Ia sudah selesai melakukan pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah, dan kini waktunya untuk berlatih.

"Ah! Changmin, kau sudah datang. Aku mencarimu tadi. Apa kau bawa obat tetes mata?"

Changmin mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Sungmin datang ke arahnya, dan saat ia melihat salah satu mata Sungmin memerah, ia langsung membuka isi tasnya.

"Ini  _hyung_."

"Haaa~,  _gomawo_  Changmin- _ah_. Daritadi mataku pedih, tapi hari ini tak ada yang membawa tetes mata." cerita Sungmin sembari mengambil tetes mata kecil yang disodorkan Changmin. "Tadi aku ke ruang latihan kalian dan kata Yunho  _hyung_  kau memang belum datang, jadi aku menunggumu disini."

Telinga Changmin sedikit berkedut saat mendengar bahwa hyungnya itu sudah sampai duluan kesini. Senyumnya langsung merekah. "Yunho  _hyung_  sudah datang? Kalau begitu, tetes matanya bawalah dulu  _hyung_. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku.  _Jaaa_ ~!"

Namja yang lebih muda itu langsung berlari kecil menuju ruang latihan yang biasa mereka gunakan.

"Changmin  _hyung_!"

Langkah Changmin terhenti sebelum ia menaiki lift. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taemin berlari mengampirinya.

"Waeyo, Min?"

"Haahh.. hahh.. Untunglah aku sempat melihatmu.  _Hyung_ , apa kau bawa koyo pelemas otot dan juga perban? Jonghyun  _hyung_  tadi langsung latihan tanpa pemanasan, jadi sekarang kakinya kram. Dan Onew  _hyung_  tadi menabrak sudut meja. Key  _hyung_  yang biasanya bawa alat-alat p3k itu hari ini tak datang latihan, dan Minho  _hyung_  bilang aku harus mencarimu."

Changmin menatap  _maknae_  SHINee itu dan menghela nafasnya. Ia ingin marah, tapi mendengar penjelasan  _maknae_  imut itu, ia jadi tak bisa marah.

Akhirnya tanpa kata ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan tas jinjing kecil. Ia membuka tas itu dan mengisinya dengan perban, antiseptic, plester luka dan koyo pelemas otot. Ia menyerahkan tas itu dan setelah mengucapkan satu-dua patah kata ia langsung memasuki lift.

Ia sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Jadi begitu pintu lift terbuka, ia langsung melesat ke ruang latihan mereka.

.

.

.

**Cklek**.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Changmin langsung di sambut dengan lagu Honey Funny Bunny dan Yunho yang tengah latihan dance untuk lagu solo miliknya itu.

Namun melihat Changmin masuk, Yunho langsung menghentikan gerakannya, dan menghampiri maknaenya.

"Changdolaaaa~!" serunya penuh semangat menghampiri Changmin.

Changmin ikut tersenyum melihat Yunho, namun senyum itu menghilang dengan cepat saat Yunho, dengan tubuh penuh keringat, berlari ke arahnya dengan kedua lengan terbuka lebar.

"Yah! Jangan berani memelukku dengan tubuh penuh keringat seperti itu!" seru Changmin keras. Namja yang lebih muda itu langsung mengambil handuk dari tasnya, dan melempar handuk itu ke wajah Yunho.

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya, dan mengulurkan handuk itu ke arah Changmin."Changdola, kenapa kau tak mengusapkan keringatku saja seperti yang ada di film-film?"

Changmin melemparkan deathglarenya pada Yunho."Mimpi saja kau!" tolaknya keras sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti—

.

.

.

—dengan senyum yang terulas di wajahnya yang terlihat senang.

Namun senyum itu sedkit memudar saat ia menyadari ada satu kejanggalan yang tadi sempat ia dengar.

"Oh, dan sebelum kelupaan, hyung, di dalam tasku ada ekstrak jahe sachet, selain itu ada sandwich bungkus di dalamnya. Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan, dan kalau tenggorokanmu agak tak enak, ekstrak jahe bisa jadi obat yang manjur."

Yunho terpaku sejenak mendengar ucapa Changmin.

Hanya sejenak, karena setelah itu, ia langsung senyam-senyum seperti orang gila sambil membuka-buka tas ajaib milik maknaenya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konser Catch Me World Tour di Hong Kong sudah selesai. Dengan wajah penuh senyum keduanya bersalaman dan berterima kasih pada seluruh staff yang sudah membantu kesuksesan konser TVXQ malam itu.

Acara pesta kecil-kecilan di gelar malam itu juga di lounge hotel tempat mereka berdua menginap di HongKong. Senyum dan tawa serta perasaan senang akan kesuksesan mereka semua menggelar konser itu menghiasi suasana malam pesta kecil-kecilan itu.

.

.

.

"Changdol—"

" _ **How dare you, hyun?g**_! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti itu di atas panggung konser kita?!" marah Changmin begitu pintu kamar mereka berdua tertutup.

"Changdola,  _mianhae_. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja tadi. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana—"

"— **terbawa suasana?!**  Terbawa suasana, katamu  _hyung_?!" potong Changmin dengan nada bicara yang sangat keras. "Dari tadi aku diam saja karena kita di depan publik, tapi... _terbawa suasana_?! Apa kau tak memikirkan akibatnya setelah ini?! Bagaimana kalau Soo Man ssi melihat itu dan langsung menyuruhmu ikut wamil secepatnya?!"

Changmin menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas tempat tidurnya, dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Pikirannya kalut, dan hatinya kini dipenuhi dengan pemikiran-pemikiran buruk.

Yunho menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan mendekati maknaenya. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyebabkan Changmin kini terlihat begitu tertekan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Tangan Yunho yang sudah terulur ke arah Changmin membeku sejenak di udara. Namja yang lebih tua itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia malah menarik tubuh langsing itu ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

Dan pelukan itu jadi semakin erat karena Changmin berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukannya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena belajar dari pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya, jika Yunho sudah berkeras untuk memeluknya, meskipun ia meronta sekuat tenaga, ia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari pelukan Yunho.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu, Changdola." bisik Yunho sambil memeluk maknaenya itu dengan erat. "Beberapa hari ini aku bahkan tak sempat mampir ke dorm untuk sekedar berpeluk-pelukan denganmu. Aku  _sangatsangatsangat_  merindukanmu."

Changmin terdiam sejenak, dan tak bisa dipungkiri, amarahnya langsung meleleh habis mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Ia menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada leadernya itu, dan membiarkan Yunho memeluknya sesuka hati—karena memang dari hati kecilnya, ia sendiri mengakui kalau ia merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa mengecupku begitu saja di tengah konser.." rajuknya sambil memukul pelan dada Yunho yang ia jadikan sandaran.

"Itukan hanya kecupan kilat saja, Changdola. Lagipula, itu kan semuanya salahmu."

Changmin langsung mendorong bahu Yunho dan menatap kekasihnya tak terima."Salahku? Bagaimana itu bisa jadi salahku?!"

Yunho memamerkan senyumnya, dan ia meraih tangan Changmin. "Karena tadi saat sebelum konser, manajer  _hyung_  bilang kalau di acara Moonligt Prince, kau memakai cincin couple kita. Manajer  _hyung_  juga bilang kalau ia melihatmu mencium cincin itu dan berbisik  _'hyung, dukung aku,'_  sebelum syuting acara itu di mulai."

Kedua mata Changmin melebar tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka dan menutup tanpa kata, sebelum semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajahnya dengan cepat.

Mengambil kesempatan dari lengahnya Changmin, Yunho langsung meraih kedua tangan Changmin, untuk secepat kilat mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu ke atas tempat tidur.

Tubuh Yunho sudah berada di atasnya saat maknae evil itu sadar kalau tangannya kini di tahan Yunho di atas kepalanya.

"Apa yang— _hmmmph_!"

Dan mulut Changmin yang terbuka itu langsung disantap oleh Yunho. Memagut kedua bibir sintal itu dan membawanya dalam ciuman panas menggairahkan, yang berlanjut sampai hanya desahan, erangan dan lenguhan Changmin yang memenuhi kamar mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap wajah Changmin yang kini sudah tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Ia meraih sejumput rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah Changmin, dan menatanya ke belakang. Menatap penuh wajah manis kekasihnya yang terlihat amat sangat polos dan lucu saat tidur sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Mengingat kemarahan Changmin tadi, ia jadi teringat kriteria pasangan ideal yang ia inginkan selama ini. Yang ia inginkan adalah seseorang yang kuat secara mental. Tidak di setir olehnya begitu saja, dan bisa menunjukkan saat ia melakukan kesalahan. Bersikap setuju dengan tindakannya di hadapan orang banyak, namun jika ia tak suka hal itu, saat mereka tinggal berdua, ia akan mengatakannya langsung di depan Yunho.

Selain itu, ia menginginkan seseorang yang mengerti dirnya tanpa perlu ia mengucapkannya. Ia adalah tipe yang tak mudah mengatakan kalau ia tengah sakit atau tengah merasa lemah. Itu terjadi karena ia punya harga diri tinggi yang menahannya untuk tak terlihat lemah meskipun itu di depan orang yang ia cinta. Oleh sebab itu, ia ingin punya seseorang yang bahkan tanpa perlu ia berkata apa-apa—hanya dari memperhatikannya saja, orang itu tahu apa yang tengah ia butuhkan.

Di samping itu, hal yang selalu ia mimpikan jika ia memiliki pasangan hidup adalah, ia iangin dibangunkan oleh pasangannya dengan panggilan lembut. Dan saat ia membuka mata, ia ingin sepasang mata milik pasangannya itulah yang menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat.

Tapi yang paling utama, ia ingin agar pasangannya itu adalah orang yang mencintainya sama besarnya dengan dirinya. Tak melupakannya sedikitpun meskipun mereka berdua tengah terpisah.

.

..

...

Dan selama dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya, hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memenuhi kriteria pasangan ideal baginya.

 

**Shim Changmin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Ini fluff-fic yang dibuat author setelah nonton ulang variety show Taxi, JBJ Talk, Strong heart, dan foto-foto serta fancam Hey! Bring me down di Catch me in HK~**

**Last, author nagih gaji seperti biasa lewat review dari kalian semua, Ok?**

 


End file.
